Two worlds collide
by Skydancer8
Summary: The Golden Trio get sucked into a whirlpool and emerge at the Elven world. The fate of the world is placed in their hands. They team up with a few elves to save the world. Will they succeed or will they fail? Characters belong to JK Rowling and Shannon Messenger.
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND SHANNON. Set after the war with Voldemort.**

* * *

"Are you sure it's here?" Ron asked, tripping on a root. "I can't see any bloody Unicorn anywhere."

"Be patient will you?" Hermione hissed and tried too straighten her crumpled clothes. "Unicorns are very rare."

"Yup," Harry said. They had been searching for Hagrid's rouge Unicorn for half and hour with no luck at all.

"We should go back to our dorms. It's getting late" Hermione suggested. Harry nodded and was about to turn back when Ron gasped.

"What the Bloody Hell is that?" He cried.

Harry squinted to look at a shining object not far away from them.

"Might be the Unicorn" Hermione gasped. "Let's go"

They crept up to the shining object. Then, they stopped abruptly.

"It's a lake." Ron cursed.

"I'm sure it wasn't here before" Harry said and placed his hand in the water. Suddenly, the water spiraled into a whirlpool.

_The Golden Trio. Your destiny awaits ahead. Search for the solution. Set things right. As long as that world is unstable, everyone will Die! The fate of the world is in your hands. _A woman's voice whispered. The Golden Trio tried to run but they got sucked into the whirlpool.

Dizziness washed over them and they blacked out.

* * *

Fitz walked along the streets after visiting Silveny. He was wearing a hoodie and jeans. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of him and three teenagers came spilling out.

Fitz stood there in shock. The shock turned to pity. The pity turned to annoyance.

"Seriously?" Fitz said. "Just because I found Sophie doesn't mean I have to come across every human that comes here. Stupid Fates"

The teenagers twitched and opened their eyes. They sat up rubbing their heads.

"Bloody Hell" A ginger haired boy groaned.

"More like Heaven" The bushy haired girl gasped opening her eyes.

"Where are we?" A boy with a lightning scar on his forehead groaned. They caught sight of Fitz and instantly stood up.

* * *

"Where did you take us?" Harry yelled. "Why are we here?"

He fished out his wand and pointed it and the boy. Hermione and Ron did the same.

"Tell us before we cast a spell on you" Ron growled.

"You're wizards" The boy muttered, bluntly. "I didn't know they could come here"

"Enough" Ron yelled. "_Stupefy!"_

Harry thought the boy would be on the ground, unconscious. Instead, he was still there, a trash can lid in front of him. Harry was sure the lid trash can was at leas 3 meters away from the kid. Then, it took Harry another second to realize the boy wasn't holding it.

"What-" Ron yelped.

_Petrificus Totalus! _ Hermione yelled.

The lid moved and reflected it. It bounced off and shot towards the Trio. They jumped out of the way.

A second later, they were shooting random spells at the boy.

_Reducto!Stupefy!Expelliarmus!_

_Stupefy!Petrificus Totalus!Protego!_

_Levicorpus!Sectumsepra!Expelliarmus!_

_The boy had trouble reflecting each spell and started rolling, ducking and flipping to avoid each one. He moved with grace, speed and extraordinary skill._

* * *

Fitz rolled and back flipped. He was growing tired and knew he had to do something.

The wands were obviously the place where the spells shot out. Fitz yanked them away using his Telekinesis.

_Enough already!_ he transmitted _I'm not attacking, so enough!_

The weather turned gloomy. Fitz looked up and the sky brightened like normal.

"You just made me trigger another ability" Fitz moaned. He seriously didn't want to stand out.

The wizards were frozen in place.

"Did you just-" The ginger stuttered

"-Speak in our minds?" The girl finished.

_Yes, _He replied. _What was all that for? I didn't even do anything!_

"You raised that trash can lid using your mind!" The scar boy said.

"You just shot spells at me using wands" Fitz shot back using his voice. "First Sophie, Now Wizards? My life is weird."

"Back at you" Harry said. "Who are you?"

Fitz took off his hood and smiled. "Fitz Vacker"

* * *

Harry and his friends looked at the boy in shock. He didn't look older than 16. Not to forget, he was extremely handsome.

Harry could hear Hermione sigh as his shocking Teal eyes gazed at her momentarily. Ron gritted his teeth.

"I'm Harry Potter. That's Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Harry introduced. "You're not a Muggle or a wizard."

"I'm an Elf" Fitz said as if he'd grown used to that question. "If you're imagining Santa Claus's elves, I'm gonna smack you in the face"

The image immediately disappeared from Harry's mind. Fitz's eyes drilled into Harry as if he was reading my mind.

"Stand up and neaten your clothes. I'm going to bring you to my Dad" Fitz said. He crossed his arms and looked at the Trio's wands. They zoomed towards their masters.

_How does he do that without saying anything?_ Harry thought

"All elves can do that with practice" Fitz replied.

Harry was bewildered. Before he could ask for an explanation, a blonde boy and two girls, one blonde, one brunette, ran over.

"Who are they?" The blonde boy asked.

"I'm Hermione. That's Ron and Harry" Hermione explained.

"Keefe, Biana, Sophie" Fitz introduced. "Appeared out of nowhere. Started yelling and throwing spells with wands. Wizards I presume."

"We've got to bring them to your house" Sophie said.

Harry realized all of them had natural beauty and felt like a troll.

"Why do you always get the fun?" Keefe complained.

The weather turned gloomy again.

"It's not as fun as you think" Fitz said, raking a hand through his hair.

They helped the Trio up and they followed the Elves to Fitz's house.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm gonna continue this only for now. Characters are Shannons and JK. Rowlings.**

* * *

The wizards glanced at Sophie and Biana's flickering forms in wonder. Keefe kept waving away the emotions of the wizards which were strong enough to make him unbalanced. Fitz continued to rake his hand through his hair and rub his temples each time the wizards thought about something.

"So, wizards" Sophie muttered under her breath. "I guess you have those wands and spells."

"Yes" The golden trio and Fitz replied simultaneously. They looked at each other and smirked.

"How did you attack Fitz, actually?" Keefe asked, an evil smile on his face.

"Spells" Harry murmured. "He dodged each one. Impossible!"

"Elves are faster than humans...wizards...whatever" Biana explained. "We jump higher too"

"We're here" Fitz said. The shining lights of the gates blinded the golden trio momentarily but they soon adjusted and saw the true magnification of the Vackers home.

"Do you guys actually live here?" Ron asked, gasping in shock and awe. "You guys are bloody rich. Even Draco wouldn't be able to afford this house."

"You mean his family..." Hermione said, staring at the giant mansion. "This is beyond my imagination."

"True" Harry added.

"You guys gonna come in or what?" The sun hid behind clouds as Fitz looked at them, very annoyed. "I've been waiting for ages."

They hurried in and couldn't keep their jaws shut at the beautiful garden and the magnificent rooms of the mansion.

Fitz stopped at a mahogany door and knocked three times. "Dad, we have guests and some very strange news."

Harry could hear a sigh. "Come in" a deep tired voice answered.

The trio and Keepers stepped in and the aquarium greeted them like an underwater hotel.

"Don't say." The man ,who was sitting in a chair , gasped as he turned around. "Humans, with magic?"

"Yeah," Fitz replied, looking bored as if the wizards were a nuisance to him but the Keepers knew he looked like that only when he was extremely annoyed or mad with someone or himself and pretended not to care. "Appeared out of nowhere, attacked, brought them here. About sums it up, right?"

"I want details" Alvar said, appearing beside them. The wizards screamed. "Yo, you attacked my brother, yes?"

He examined Fitz for injuries and looked at them with the same bored face Fitz had. "You guys are no fun. He doesn't even look even a bit hurt. You guys train or what?"

He turned to Fitz. "And, you, who told you to bring them here? They are as useless as Biana's fashion addiction. Alden, do you agree?"

"Hey!" Biana yelled.

"You heard me, they appeared! What was I supposed yo do? Leave them there for the Neverseen to find and probe?" Fitz said back using a hard tone. He didn't yell but his eyes held a deadly glare that made everyone shrink back.

"You shouldn't have made them our problem! You could have called a member of the Council..."

"What would they do?" Fitz yelled. "The council is just as bad as the Neverseen!" Thunder boomed and everyone jumped. The Elven cities hardly ever rained. The air felt full of electricity and the hairs on everyone except Fitz's arms straightened.

"They would..." Alvar faltered. He knew the answer but refused to speak it.

"They'd Exile them." Fitz said softly. The thunder subsided but the mist of rain remained. "After Sophie, they'd expect trouble. In addition, they are wizards. The Council has the right to Exile them."

"E-E-Exile?" Ron gulped. "What happens there?"

"You guys literally,go insane until the end of your life" Fitz's tone was harsh but his face looked bored again as if his debate with Alvar was a normal occurrence.

"Thanks for taking us in, mate." Ron said, smiling. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Back to business" Fitz said after nodding at them. " What do we do?"

"We'll let them stay here. Hide them until we understand why they are sent here." Alden said and the others nodded. They walked out the door.

"Why are you so serious about this. You were pretty easygoing just a moments ago" Harry said, looking at Fitz in wonder.

"I always have meeting like this" Fitz replied. "It isn't easy going on assignments for the Council. Especially when you start hating them most."

"Tell them about the Black Swan and Neverseen" Sophie said.

_Why me? _He transmitted wer_en't you their kind, uh, for a while_

_They trust you most _Sophie insisted. _Tell them!"_

"Fine" Fitz said out loud. They entered his room and gasped. His bed was teal, like his eyes and made to perfection. The walls looked painted and they spotted a row of paint at he end of the room. There was a valley of flowers, a cherry blossom tree was standing at the side. Unicorns ran across the flowers and there was a row of mountains at the back, half hidden by professionally painted clouds. A sun rose from behind the mountains gaps, creating a beautiful sunset.

"You painted this?" Everyone except Alvar, Biana and Keefe yelled.

"Yup, but that's not why we are here." Fitz took of his jacket and lifted it up with Telekinesis. He seemed to draw something with his finger. Later, they realized he was folding it with Telekinesis without looking at it. It flew to a white closet and the doors opened by themselves. It settled itself on a pile of clothes, neatly arranged.

"Awesome" Ron and Keefe chorused.

_Thank goodness you took Mr. Snuggles..._ Fitz transmitted to Sophie.

_I was thinking the same thing _She replied.

"Hey, we agreed on you both not sharing any Telepathic conversations!" Keefe yelled.

"Telepathic?" The Trio asked bewildered. "You guys can read minds?"

"And break them" Sophie offered.

"Wash them clean of memories" Fitz added,

"Rewrite them" Keefe said "Only Fitz can do that." he added when everyone looked at him curiously.

"You mean, you can change someone's memories or thoughts?" Sophie asked.

Fitz nodded but glared at Keefe. They shared a quick debate and Keefe smiled guiltily.

"Look here" Fitz opened a secret opening in his bedroom wall and they could see control panels and switches. Fitz flicked a few and the small lights changed color. Fitz walked over to the main switch and turned of the big lights.

The small lights mixed and they could see writing on the wall.

**Council- Works based on logic and demand Exile on things they don't understand. Not very trustful and are full of plots. They are slightly impulsive.**

**Black.S- Good guys who create Projects. They have allied themselves with willing Elves and are preparing for the oncoming war.**

**Never.S- Bad guys with no sense of mercy. Runaways, Revengeful and have Psychokinetic's. They are ruthless and re the enemies of war.**

**Keepers- Consisting Sophie, Keefe, Dex, Biana and I are a group of spies. We work for the BS but we are no part of any group.**

**ETC,ETC,ETC,ETC**

"You write all of this, on the walls of your room?" Biana asked, stupefied. "You could have told us!"

"You already know all this. Well, this section anyway" Fitz said and flicked a few panels. The lights changed and new writings appeared on the walls. Sophie sacnned each one but her eyes fell on something. "Fitz, is this true?"

Everyone swarmed around her and read.

**Jolie- Said to have died in the fire but was rescued by the NS after being identified as Project Starburst and being heat and cold resistant. She is actually good and is a spy. Found her when working with the NS and we gained information. Found out I was also a Project called Project Crescent and was given the mind of a genius assassin. That's why I'm good at fighting and spying. I was created by the NS.**

"Project Starburst? Project Crescent?" Sophie clutched her head as new memories swarmed her like bees.

_"Project Moonlark, such a beautiful creation." A man soothed as a 5 year old Sophie slept in the hospital. "We stole Project Crescent from the Neverseen, knowing the person could overpower us and make us break. We hope you'd find a new found light in him"_

* * *

_"This is Project Starburst" A man introduced a girl. 5 year old Sophie stopped and looked at a girl who was holding the man in black's hand. "We hope you two can become friends one day. You do well together"_

_"Hi!" Sophie waved and her mother called. She ran._

* * *

_"I'm scared,actually" Fitz admitted looking out of the window. "Scared of my own inner demons."_

_"Why?" Sophie asked, cuddling Mr. Snuggles and Ella on her bed._

_"What if you were born to oppose someone you know? What if your feelings say that they are enemies and you strike them down without hesitation?"_

_"That wouldn't happen" Sophie insisted._

_Fitz continued to look out of the window._

* * *

"Woah" Sophie sat up, looking dazed. Everyone was lying on he floor, clutching their heads. They relaxed and stood up with her.

"Strong flashback. It spread to us all" Keefe gasped. "Fitz,y-y-you"

"Hate me all you want." Fitz shrugged. "It's natural"

Biana hugged her brother tightly but Alvar backed away seething.

"You work with the Neverseen!" He yelled. "You're a traitor!"

"Alvar" Biana cried looking at the eldest child of the Vackers, her eyes full of betrayal. "He's a double agent!"

"He's a freak" Alvar turned to Sophie. "Like you"

Alvar walked out of the room and slammed the door. Sophie scorned his thoughts and knew what he was going to do and tell.

"I have to run" Fitz said and handed Biana a note and he turned on the lights. With a flick of his finger, he summoned a ball and threw in to the ground. Smoke rose and suddenly,he was wearing a complete Neverseen suit with a bow and quiver strapped to his back.

"You'll come back, right?" Biana pleaded. Her eyes shone with tears.

"I always come back." He turned to the wizards and smiled. "I'll let them fill you in. I'm sorry hat I'm the one who found you and the and that I pulled you into this mess. I'll try to find a way to get you guys home."

He leaped out of the window and Teleported somewhere.

"So," Ron said after a long silence. "He's working with the good guys and bad guys?" They nodded.

"He's a Project?" Hermione made it sound like a question more than a statement.

"Projects are Elves created by a certain group. Jolie, who we thought died in a fire, is a Project and is heat and cold resistant. I'm Project Moonlark and I have multiple abilities and a mind stronger than others."

"Fitz has a mind of a genius assassin. So he can kill anyone he wants without thinking of a strategy too long?" Harry asked.

They nodded.

"And he was created to oppose the Black Swan" Hermione finished.

"True" Keefe replied.

"Oh"

* * *

**Like it? Hate it" Review!**

**Like the plot twist? I knew it was never going to happen but I like it anyway. Enjoy!**


End file.
